Gaia's last fight
by moonshadowcat
Summary: The title says it, but it's a story with a twist. Warning, character dies and use of strong language. So read and review.
1. It begins

Plays after AC, I was bored again, have trouble with some names in my last long story and sat around by a few doctors. And this is what happens if I get silly or crazy if you like. Hope you enjoy it.

Oh almost forgot, I do not own FF7 or Square Enix, but damned I wish I would.

One evening arrived Cloud at the bar to find the whole gang sitting at a table in one corner. He stepped over. "Do you guys have no home or did you miss me that much?" he joked, than he had to duck. Yuffie had thrown her glass at him. "Not in your life you spiky haired nerve! Why would anyone…..hey! "screamed Yuffie as someone took her by her ear. "You throw one more of my glasses and you get a baby bottle, missy. Understand!" said a voice. "Y…yes Tifa." Now turned Tifa to Cloud. "And you behave too or you clean the bar tonight!" With a grin answered Cloud. "Yes Mam!" Now chuckled Red, Barrett and Cid, only Vincent stayed. "Cloud! That Yuffie acts like a teenager I understand, but you?" this came from a black and white cat who sat next to Yuffie. "Reeve!" said Cloud, using the name of the man who operated the roboter. "First, Yuffie always brings out the worst in me, I thought you knew that. And second, if you don't count my years with Hojo am I only eighteen. So I have the right to act like that." He winked at Tifa, who started grinning too. Since the Stigma had Cloud changed, he was more open and more like his old self. Now chuckled Reeve. "Then I have to take Fenrir from you. You're definitely not mature enough to drive him!" Now begun all to laugh again, even Vincent. Cloud's face was too funny.

Later after they all had left and the bar was closed asked Cloud Tifa. "How come they all were here? I never found that out." Tifa wiped the last glasses, smiled at him and said. "Somehow they all had something to do here in Edge. Barrett had to report to Reeve about the oilfields, Cid need something for the Sierra, Yuffie…uhhh moment. Oh yes she wanted the permission from Reeve to search for more Materia." Cloud groaned. "Has she not given that up yet?" Tifa giggled. "Nope. Now that our Materia got destroyed, does she look for other one!" Cloud nodded. "She never changes! And Vincent?" "Oh he wanted to talk to Tseng! So they all called each other, found out they all here and dropped by. Barrett brought Cait. Red showed up shortly after them, he wanted…Moment, he wanted to talk to you. Did he?" With a chuckle said Cloud. "Nope! I guess in all that chaos did he forgot. I call him tomorrow." Tifa put the last glass away. "Do that. Then let me know!" They both went upstairs.

"Red! Did you forgot something last night?" Cloud sat in his office and just had called his friend. "No! I did not wanted to talk in front of all of them! Is Cid back in Edge?" Surprised raised Cloud an eyebrow. "No after he took you and Barrett did he flew to Rockettown. Why?" "Call him; tell him I want you to come to Cosmo Canyon. Bring Fenrir and Cloud?" "What Red?" "No word to the others yet!" Red hung up. Now stared Cloud at the phone. What was that all about? Red never acted like that! "_If there is another piece of Jenova left, go I nuts!_" thought Cloud, then called Cid. Four hours later arrived Cloud in Cosmo Canyon and went on the search for Red.

He finally found him in Bubenhagens room. "And w…." "Come in, lock the door and then I tell you!" interrupted Red. "Red! Wh…." Red stood up, pushed Cloud out the way and locked the door. "And now sit down. When I tell you what I know cloud that be a little shock for you!" "Red talk! I can take….." "Another weapon?" said Red quietly, Cloud stared at him. "Huh?" Red nodded. "Yes there is one more! I found a very old book. It took me until now to decipher it. I found it hidden in the Gi cave; they knew there were six of them!" Cloud closed his eyes. "…Ultima, Ruby and Emerald. That were five! God darned!" he opened his eyes again. "Only five got destroyed!" Red nodded. "Right! And the last one is the most dangerous. The other five protected the Planet, but not that one. Is the oldest and in that book described as evil." Red stood up and begun to pace the floor. "But why should it raise. There are no more threats to the pl…." "Cloud, it kept quiet because of the Cetra. And I believe of Jenova. She was evil too. Maybe he thought with enough evil did he not need to rise. But now…." This time interrupted Cloud. "We finally destroyed that last part of her. And no more Cetra! Oh god" finally sat Cloud down. "And no more Summons either!"

After spending two days discussing the issue agreed the two of them to a meeting with Rufus, Tseng and Reeve at the WRO. But Cloud wanted to tell the other about that too, finally agreed Red with that. "I drive home; you call Barrett, Vincent and Cid. Cid can tell Yuffie and bring them here and you come with them to Edge! Red we fought them before. You know without our old Materia…" "Is it almost impossible for us to win, I know! Ok take care. See you soon!" Red watched as Cloud mounted Fenrir and speeded off. Then he called Barrett.

Reeve looked up as Cloud stormed in his office. "Hi Cl….." "Call Tseng and Rufus. Tell them to get their asses in here!" "Cloud! Wh…" Reeve stared at Cloud, who looked back at him. "I will tell you when they're here. Would you please call them now?" Oh my god!" Reeve stared at Cloud. "How in the world?" Tseng stopped talking; Rufus sat there whiter than snow and said nothing. "I already told Tifa. Red tells the other, but Reeve! Without our old Materia do we have almost no chance against it." Reeve nodded. "I know, if it ever rises help us god!" "Why did you say almost no chance, Cloud?" Cloud turned to Rufus, who had asked. "Remember the Stigma and Kadaj?" Rufus nodded. "How could I forget. I almost…" "Does not matter now! But Aeris, she watches the life stream. She sended me back. I hope…" Cloud sighted. "No I wish, she will help us if that thing rises!" Tseng nodded. "What are we doing until then?" Reeve answered. "Not much. If we tell the population that, will panic spread! Hell and damnation!" now all stared at Reeve. "Sorry guys, but I thought for once we deserved a break!" Cloud nodded. "I know what you mean. The gang is on their way to Edge. We all meet in the bar tonight. Care to join us? Oh the bar stays closed, is only us there!" "Yo! Tonight I'm going to get drunk!" that came from Rufus and Reeve nodded.


	2. Search and found

Over the next month went a very quiet search on around Gaia. Tseng had send Rude together with Cait to the northern cave. Cait being a roboter could survive the Mako concentration in the crater. They reported that they had found no signs of anything. Then Reno together with Elena went to Mideel, nothing there. Barrett, Cid and Vincent kept looking wherever they went, so did Cloud on his tours. Yuffie searched Wutai for old records, helped by her father. She had told him the truth. Red still looked in the cave for more answers, but now after almost three month had they found nothing.

Then one evening called Reeve Cloud. "Cloud, where are you?" "In Junon, why?" "Call me nuts, but I had an idea!" "Reeve if we keep that up are we soon all nuts, so tell me your idea!" First silence, then. ""So far at all the places we looked nothing. We searched everywhere one of the other weapons showed up. But one place never had one!" Cloud stared at his phone. "Reeve you speaking in riddle…Oh you're right!" Cloud turned to the harbor. "Darned no ship! I call Cid. I go there with him." Cloud hung up and dialed again. "Cid where are you? On your way to Edge! Could you pick me up? I need you to take me somewhere! Where? The temple of the ancient!"

"Spiky, that is nuts. Why sh…." "Cid! All the other places, at least one weapon was there! Only here at the temple was not one of them! Why?" Now looked Cid at Cloud, then at the island in front of them. "Because of those ghosts of those ancients?" Cloud nodded. "Could be or…" "The other one is here! I land at the edge of the water. You're going there?" Cloud nodded "I'll drive there. Wish me luck!" Four hours later came a call. "Cid get ready! He's not here, but I know now where he is!" "Cloud how….Damned talk!" "Get ready; I'm almost by you now, open the hatch. I'm driving in!" With a few juicy words opened Cid the hatch, heard the bike, then Cloud stormed on the bridge. "Off to Cosmo Canyon, we pick them up. I call Reeve…." "CLOUD WHERE IS HE?" "At the forgotten city! The Cetra kept him at bay. That was why they build that city there!" Cid started the Sierra, Cloud begun to dial so did Cid. Soon everyone knew the facts; they decided to meet at the WRO.

"How did you…" begun Reeve, Cloud answered "I arrived at the site of the temple. At first I found nothing, but then….He showed up." He?" asked Rufus, Barrett and Vincent at the same time. Cloud nodded. "He! Uhh or she! One of the Ancient. You remember they can't talk anymore?" All of the gang nodded. "But how…." "Tseng he gave me this!" Cloud pulled a metal plate out of his delivery bad and put it on the table. All looked at it. "Wow is that thing huge!" whispered Yuffie. Barrett nodded and Red asked. "But why you think the forgotten city, Cloud?" Cloud pointed next to the tiny human figure. "That's why!" Tifa now looked from the huge monster to where Cloud pointed. "Those are trees! Trees like the ones…." She looked now at Cloud, who nodded. "The ones around the forgotten city. So he's there!" ""Guys I never saw one of those weapons! So tell me…." Red interrupted Rude. "When this plate shows the truth is that weapon at least twice Ruby's or Emerald's size!"

"And those two we barely defeated the help of all our Summons!" said Cid, Reno stared at him. "You're kidding right? That Materia is destroyed. How in the world…." "Reno we're not! And to how? I have no idea! Our weapons we have now? No chance against that!" said Reeve, Cloud nodded. "For right now we pray it stays where it is. Reeve make sure no one goes there! And if it rises….." Cloud fell silent for a moment, then "We'll try to beat it. We got lucky before, maybe we will one more time!"

One night two month after the meeting called Red Cloud. "Cloud I found another book. I was right. That Weapon stayed because of Jenova. The Cetra sealed it under the city, but in this book it says that this weapon is the destructor of life. He will rise, but only if the balance between evil and good is gone. Then normally the other Weapons would took care of it, but.." "Because we destroyed them are they gone! What have we done?" Tifa looked at Cloud. "Cloud no one could known this! Not even Aeris. Those two books…Cloud I think they come from the Ancient, not the Cetra. And they did not tell us at the Temple about him. Maybe they forgot!" Hearing nothing asked Red. "Cloud! Are you still there?" "Yes I am. Ok Reeve closed that archeological site and put some devices up, so any movement there and we know it! Bye Red!" Cloud hung up.

"Cloud what is wrong?" he looked at Tifa. Then he told her what Red had said. "And we destroyed them. This is all…." "If you say your fault, slap I you!" Now he stared at Tifa. "Yes I will. You know Sephiroth had gotten that Materia! His clones had gotten that. And we saved the planet from destruction…." "Yes so it can die now!" said he. "We don't know that. He might never rise. And if he does, do we need all of us to defeat it!" Cloud looked up at the plate who hung in his office. "How? No Materia! And no Cetra! We have…" he trailed off. "I know Cloud. But please don't give up hope! We survived Meteo with a miracle, maybe there will be another one!" He looked at her, nodded and said. "Yes I know. Sorry Tifa! I….I'm just a little tired. Tomorrow do I have another hard day, then I take a few days off." She looked at him. "Where you have to go?" "Cost del Sol! I will be gone for at least two days. Ok?" Tifa nodded, he left for his room.


	3. Oh god no!

"Tifa?" "Yes Reeve?" "Where is Cloud?" "On his way to Costa del Sol, why?" "We had an earthquake at the forgotten city this morning, not a huge one. I wanted Cloud to check it out. Oh well I sent Rude!" Reeve hung up, Tifa picked the phone up and dialed. "WTF? Oh he's maybe on the ship! Then I try later again!" than she heard his office phone ring and went to answer it. "Strife Del…." "Tifa where's Cloud?" "Good morning to you too Vincent. He's on his way to Costa….Why you asking?" "I tried to reach him last night, his phone was on but he did not answer!" "And now is it off. Strange! What did you wanted from him?" "Actually I had an idea, I call Cid. I come to the WRO we disc….." "Tifa! Where's Cloud?" yelled a voice from downstairs. Tifa startled. "Vincent come! I guess everyone looks for Cloud today, Barrett is here too!" She hung up, stormed out the door and collided with Barrett.

"Oops sorry Tifa!" Barrett helped her up. "So…." "In Costa del Sol. Darned I put a sign up. I know his phone is off!" "Hey! I….Ok I did not call him, but I had an idea!" Tifa got slowly angry "Then you, Vincent and Reeve should meet. Vincent had one too!" She stormed out the office and in the first door she reached and slammed the door closed behind her. But this was not her room, it was Cloud's. "Damned now what?" thought Tifa, than she noticed something. She opened the door again. "Barrett?" "Yo Tifa?" "Vincent told me he called Cloud last night and he did not answer!" Barrett nodded "So what?" "I thought that was because Cloud turned the alarm off, but Barret. He never slept in his bed last night. He left already yesterday. Why?" Barrett stepped next to her and looked in the room. That bed was untouched. "I hope he does nothing stupid" growled Barrett. "Oh gosh no!" Now stared Barrett at Tifa. "What Tifa talk!" "Reeve, the earthquake!" Barrett took Tifa by the arms. "Tifa! What is…" "He's on his way to the forgotten city, not Costa del Sol. He thinks it is his fault that there are no more Weapons!" "Cloud! You stupid, spiky haired jerk! Call Reeve, I call Cid. We need to stop him!"

"I kill him! I rip him limb from limp apart!" "Cid shut up!" "Don't tell me to shut up Barrett! You…." "You two both shut up or I show you Chaos!" Barrett and Cid went quiet. Vincent stepped next to the men. "Reeve told me Rude is on his way too, but we are fas….." "SHIT! Watch out!" The Sierra made a leap to the left and Vincent and Barrett ended on the floor. "Cid you knew once, how to….." begun Barrett "Oh no!" Vincent stared out the front window. Barrett turned too. "Hell and damnation. We're dead!" Vincent got up and dialed. "Reeve here's Vincent. Get everyone out the cities. He's here! We're coming back!"Cid stared at Vincent. "But Cloud?" "If he's still alive will he come back to Edge too. Now fly!" Cid nodded and watching the disappearing Weapon flew back to Edge.

The gang sat with Reno, Tseng and Elena in Reeve's office. "So Cloud was on his way to the forgotten city. Why?" Tifa shrugged. "Don't know. But he thought it was his fault! And then Vincent called" she turned to Vincent "You said you had an idea. Which?" "Chaos! Possible that he's strong enough to…." Reeve's phone rang, Reeve answered it and listened. Then Reeve turned white. "NO! But…Where….Go….Rude, let me talk! Ok I listen….Oh god no! Come back. Bye!" Reeve hung up, all looked at him. "Cloud did not lie to you. He was in Costa del Sol!" "Oops got to apologize…" begun Cid. "Was, where is he now?" asked Red. Almost inaudible said Reeve "Costa del Sol does not exist anymore! An Ex Turk called Rude; he lives close by that city. The Weapon destroyed the city." "But where is Cloud now?" asked Yuffie. "He was still there as the attack begun. And did the best he could, but alone had never a chance! "NO!"

Over the next hours came more and more reports of destroyed cities. Reeve had begun to evacuate everyone out o Edge and call every able man to the weapons the WRO had. The gang and the Turks stayed, they had decided to fight. Now again met all of them in Reeve's office. "It seems were last! Mideel gone! Wutai got attacked, but many survived, Godo got them into the mountains. It destroyed Fort Condor and…." "The old reactors, it destroys them!" said Tifa. "NO! We never had one in Wutai!" hissed Yuffie, Reno nodded. "At at Mideel…." "Where one of the other Weapons, that's why!" finished Barrett. "It just hunts humans, that's all." said now Cid. Reeve's phone rang again, with a sight answered he and listened. "Ok come back here! We need you here Rude!" he hung up and looked at all of them. "I guess it's a pretty day for dying! Only Cosmo Canyon and we're left. Niebelheim and Rockettown are gone too!" Vincent stood up. "So where do we meet it?" "Our airships are standing by, outside from Edge. Rude is almost here. You guys are ready?" All nodded. "Then let's do this!" said Barrett. "Yes for Cloud and our Planet!" hissed Tifa. An hour later stood all of them on the outskirts of Edge.

Yuffie turned to Tifa "Why did Cloud go to Costa del Sol then?" Tifa looked at her. "I guess he had a del….No can't be. I answered his phone. No one from there called. You're right he must had an idea too, but which?" Barrett stood next to her. "God darned, I wished he had told you!" Reeve had listened. "He knew he could not destroy that thing alone. He was on his way somewhere, but where?" Red thought about that for a while, then. "He knew what I told him. That this Weapon is evil and…." Red stopped talking, now asked Tseng. "And what?" "I told him that it was possible, that Jenova kept him from rising. But what wanted he in Costa del Sol?" "Not Costa del Sol! He had an idea close to mine!" that came from Vincent, all turned. "What you me…" "I have Chaos! And he?" "The Jenova cells! He wanted to…." Tifa stopped, Vincent nodded. "He was on his way to Niebelheim. The still existing Tank! He wanted to try to wake Jenova in him again!" "That fool! Then he…." yelled Barrett. "Yes he would, but we could killed him! As we did Sephiroth!" said Yuffie quietly. A noise turned their attention to the city. "Our airships! It has begun!" whispered Elena.


	4. The Last Stand

Please guys, the only game I know is FF7 and a part of Before Crisis So if I did a mistake with Chaos, I'm sorry. I never saw or played DOC. But for this story I needed it this way.

A while later rang Reeve's phone. "Reeve h….CID! Wh…." Reeve listened for a while. "Ok take care, we're ready." He turned to the other. "Our troops managed to wound the thing, but only the Sierra and one other airship are left. And they have no more ammo! Cid tries to fly the last citizens out, the other airship is damaged. So we are the last stand now!" Rude nodded. "Ok I always wanted to find out how it is to die!" Reno looked at his partner. "Now, at our last day become you a talker! Man if I had known that! But you're right. Let's do this." "Guys, it was nice to meet you all! Hope we see each other somewhere again!" Now stared Tifa at the bald headed Turk. "Same here! And if we survive this, do we have a little chat! Ok?" Rude nodded and looked at the slow bigger growing Weapon, who now came into sight.

"Vincent! One question?" Vincent turned to Yuffie "Which?" How exactly do you call Chaos?" Now stared Vincent at her. I…Shit I forgot! I can't call him. Only when I get hit, does he show up to save himself!" "Vincent, if that thing hits you are you dead!" growled Barrett. ""You have a better idea?" hissed Vincent. "Guys! Our fight is with that!" Reeve kept an eye on the Weapon. "SPLIT!" yelled Reno, as two beams of light shot towards them. As everyone could see again, stared all of them at the holes in the ground. "Vincent, Barrett is right, that survives no one!" Tifa stood next to Yuffie "At the moment I'm useless here, try to hit him!" she told the girl. Yuffie nodded and threw her conformer. "What is then that?" yelled Yuffie as her weapon hit, got reflected and returned to her. "A reflection field! That's not ni…." Again came a beam, but it never hit Yuffie. A person appeared in front of her and reflected the beam back to the Weapon. Yuffie stared at something at the back of the person. "Guys! That is Seph….." Tseng saw the person upfront. "Genesis? Now looked Reeve at him. "Who?" Another beam of light shot towards Reeve, but again appeared a person this time before Reeve and reflected that beam. "Who is….." Barrett saw the face. "Sephiroth?"

Vincent looked at the two men. At least Sephiroth wore still his old clothes, but also both had a wing. Now turned the Weapon his attention to the two men in front of the group. The two men avoided the beams of light and Reeve decided to enter the fight. "I don't care who they are, let's help them!" Red nodded and took a few jumps toward the Weapon, then noticed a beam coming his way. "Oh shit!" he jumped aside and saw another man appear. Again reflected a blade the beam and the Weapon got hit again. "And who's that?" screamed Tifa. "Angeal!" bellowed Tseng. "Those are…..Oh god! She's nuts!" Reeve tuned o Tseng. "Who and what…" "AERIS! She's sending the SOLDIERS back. They all have Jenova cells in them!" Now stared Tifa at the three men. "Tseng! They all have a wing! Are they…." "Angeal changed, but he was not evil!" "Evil fights evil! She changed us! We asked her to!" Tseng turned, two more man stood behind him. "Why?" he asked one of them. "Is the only way! Get out of our way, it is our fight now! And Tseng!" Now Tseng looked at the other. "What?" "We're not immortal! Come Zack!" The blond and the black haired man entered the fight.

"But thos…" "CLOUD!" screamed now Yuffie and run toward the fight, Tifa grabbed her. "That is not Cloud anymore!" Barrett stared at her. "Are you…..Oh god no!" now the noticed the wings too. "He's…." All of them met at the edge of the clearing. "Reeve call Cid. He needs to get here and tell him, if he has one bomb left, do we need that!" Totally shocked stared Reeve at Tseng. "Are you nuts! He's ….." "Evil now, like the others! Look at Genesis or Sephiroth! Cloud and Zack knew, only so did they have a chance! They told me, before they entered the fight. If they live are we're dead! They kill us!" "But why did they not attack us yet?" asked Reno, while Reeve called. "I can answer that. I gave Cloud and Zack a few moments, until they changed. And at the moment I protect you, but please get back. If they see you, will they kill you too!" All turned to the speaker. "Aeris! Will you….." Aeris shook her head. "I can't. Not this time. If they die are they lost. All of them, even Zack and Cloud. But…" Tifa looked at the girl. "They both wanted that! I'm sorry!" Aeris nodded and disappeared.

The group drew back and kept watching the fight. "Oh one got hit! Hey he's g….." Yuffie stopped. "Uh oh, they are pissed now!" Barrett watched as the four remaining men regrouped. "They use his own light to kill him! Look." Red pointed to another beam who bounced of a sword back to the Weapon. Now begun the Weapon to lose strength. "Reeve! Is Cid on his way?" Reeve turned to Vincent. "Yes! But why…" "Reeve they almost have that Weapon. And who you think is next?" Reeve now looked to the four men. "WE are! Cid! Where are you?" Yuffie kept watching "OH NO ZACK!" "Darned is that monster go….Shit!" yelled Barrett, the three men attacked now as a unit together. Two more light beams came, one man got hit one of the other reflected the beam again "Guys! We have a problem!" "Rude! Not one, two!" "One or two does not matter, Reno. Ready to fight?" The Weapon finally went to his knees and the two men attacked for the last time. Then they turned to the group.

"Great! That is what I always wanted! To be cut to pieces by a sword! And yes Yuffie! That was ironic!" Barrett aimed at the left man. Two pair of glowing eyes fastened on the group, than both men moved quickly. Red turned to Reeve. "CID?" "Don't know!" Vincent and Rude advanced toward the men. "No! You're in the….." Barrett moved to the right as a shot rang. "Rude, Vincent back or you're in our…." Another shot came. "ELENA! Damned! Barrett move!" yelled Tseng and pulled Tifa out the way. Yuffie stared still at the two men, mumbled "But….OH SHIT!" turned and threw her conformer.

A scream told her she had hit someone; she saw over her shoulder, screamed and froze. A winged person launched himself toward the two men. Now the group could not attack, they might hit Chaos. One of the men avoided the collision, but Chaos hit the other. "He's tearing him ap…..Stupid girl, get down!" Barrett aimed and shot. Barely managed Yuffie to get out of the way, but the man raised his sword quickly. Now Barrett had to duck, some bullets returned. Yuffie got up, started to run again, now Rude and Reno shot. A metallic sound told Yuffie they hit something, but a scream from Tifa told her, the man was still alive. "Run for your life Yuffie!" Again came shots and that noise too. Yuffie reached the rest of the group now and turned. "Damned, how can that be!" she hissed, as she saw the man still standing. "He knows how to fight against guns!" yelled Reno.

A screech turned their attention to the other pair. Chaos just finished his opponent and launched himself at the last man, who turned to him. As Chaos was only a foot away from him raised the man the sword. "Vincent!" screamed Red, as the two collided, both flew to the ground. "Oh god no!" Tseng started towards them. As Tseng almost reached the pair, threw one opponent the other off him and stood up. Tseng stared at the heavenly bleeding man who ignored him, but turned to Chaos. Then he raised his sword. A scream from Tifa made the man freeze for a second, then a shot came. In the forehead of the man appeared a hole, he let the sword go. Then he crumbled to the ground. Tseng turned; Barrett still aimed at the same spot, whiter than snow."I'm so sorry, Spiky!" he whispered.


	5. We have a problem!

Tseng now knelt down and checked Chaos. "Reeve, if Cid is not here soon do we lose him too. Cloud got him!" Then looked Tseng to the body next to him "Why did it have to end like this? But thank you, all of you! Wherever you are now!" thought Tseng and looked up, as a noise came. "Now he's coming! But better late than never!" said Reno.

Reeve sat in his office with Barrett and Tifa as the phone rang. Cid had taken Red and Yuffie home; they wanted to be by their families. Vincent was in the hospital and Cloud's body in the morgue. Reeve picked up, listened for a moment and hung up. "Vincent is going to make it. The doctors are in stress because of his condition, but a few minutes ago regained he consciousness." Tifa nodded silently, she still held Barrett's hand. He was pale and quiet, now Reeve looked at him. "Barrett, that was not Cloud anymore. You know that! He would k….." "Don't say that! I know! But Reeve, that was the second friend I had to kill! Tifa, let's go back to the bar. I just want to forget today! See ya!" Tia followed Barrett out the door. Reeve stared after them, then he left for the morgue. Reno and Rude kept watch, they had asked for that. Tseng and the other Turks were busy with the clean up at the site of the fight. As Reeve entered the morgue, heard he Reno.

"You know it's strange! Normally dissolve the bodies into the life stream." Rude looked at Reno. "So what?" Reno stared at Rude "So what? Why is he still here?" Rude turned now and looked at the body. "Maybe because of what happened! You know, the evil!" Reeve stepped up to the two men. "No! Cloud told me Kadaj went in the life stream too." Now all three men looked at the body.

"But no one can survive a bullet in the head!" whispered Reno, Rude nodded. "And he's not bleeding anymore. He's dead!" Reeve stepped up to Cloud "He is! But she?" Confused asked Reno. "Reeve, what are you talking about?" "Cloud is dead, but Jenova?"Rude took a step back. "Those cells, we forgot." Reeve nodded. "We forgot! She survived in rock and without her head! And she did not go into the life stream. Only Sephiroth did! And I believe, this" he pointed at Cloud. "Is no human anymore. This is a new Jenova!"

Shit! Now what?" asked Rude, Reeve thought about that "We destroyed her with our Materia. But the head? Rude do you know how that happened?" Rude shook his head. "No. Cloud said, it died as he defeated Sephiroth, uhhh Kadaj, but how exactly. I don't know!" Reeve pulled his phone out, but then changed his mind. "I can't tell them that. At least not today!" he looked at the two men. "You keep watch! But not in here! Lock everything down! And you two, one sound from in here and you run! You know what she could do! I evacuate the WRO!" Soon were the three of them the only one left in the building.

Tseng arrived four hours later at Reeve's office. "Where is everyone? Is so quiet here?" "Sit down Tseng. I tell you!" After Reeve was done talking sat Tseng there for a moment. "Do the other know that?" he asked finally, Reeve shook his head. "No! I could not tell them, not tonight. But we need to!" Tseng looked out the window. "Do they ever get a break in their lives? Damned I wish Cloud had not…." Tseng stopped "No! He knew there was no other way." Reeve watched Tseng "The other three disappeared as the Weapon hit them, but Chaos killed Sephiroth. Did you found remains from him?" Tseng nodded "Yes we brought what was left of him in the lab. But with no one here? What good is that?" Reeve picked his phone up. "Who you calling, Reeve?" "Jeremy Ogden! He is one of my scientists. And he worked for ShinRa before. He was an assistant by Hollander. I know Tseng, but after the experiments left he and hid himself. He came back shortly before the Stigma. I trust him and I …..Shit, I will tell him everything!"

Tseng stared at the white haired man who entered the office three hours later. If anyone looked like a mad scientists, it was that man. Hair standing up in every direction, glasses in the hair and a coat that was buttoned wrong, Tseng thought he was either senile or crazy. But as the man begun to talk changed Tseng his mind slowly. "I need those remains. The other we leave alone, it might wake something we don't want if we work on that. And I need an assistant to help me with our old files. I can't do two things at once, he or she needs to read them to me while I exam the remains, so we can see If there is a difference." "I get you one, Dr. Ogden. Is there anything else you need?" asked Reeve, the man chuckled. "Lots of coffee, meals and someone to pray for us. We will not stop until we find an answer!" "Your assistant, does he need to be a scientist too?" The man now looked at Tseng. "No! He needs to be willing to stay awake for a long time and if he can read and write, so we can read that again, would it be enough!" "Then I have the right man for you. Dr. Ogden, I'm Tseng your assistant." Reeve stared at Tseng. "But you….." "Reeve, normally I would say the more the merrier, but here? No way! It's better this way. Rude and Reno need to keep watch; the Turks are still busy with the clean up. You need to take care of the survivors and Rufus does that too. And at the moment have I nothing to do! So Dr. Ogden, with what do we start?" The man smiled "With making coffee! Oh and please call me Jeremy. Come Tseng!" With his mouth open stared Reeve after the two leaving men.

Almost 24 hours later came the call Reeve had feared. "Reeve here's Tifa. When can we have Cloud for the funeral?" Reeve closed his eyes, this would hurt them. "Tifa! I need to talk to you. Bring Barrett, if he's still here and come" "That's insane!" screamed Barrett, after Reeve had talked to them. "He's dead! Leave him finally alone!" "Barrett calm down. We don't know if it is like we think, but…" "Barrett! Reeve is right. What if…." Interrupted Tifa, but Barrett interrupted her. "He was my friend and he deserves to rest in peace." growled Barrett, now glared Tifa at him. "You think so?" she hissed. "I agree! But he also meant much to me! And I know, if there is a small chance that Reeve is right, would he asked that we do anything to keep that from happening again! So shut up, Barrett!" "But Tifa! Cutting him up?" mumbled Barrett, Reeve shook his head. "No, no. Him we don't touch. We have those remains from Sephiroth. Dr. Ogden works on those. You misunderstood." Now turned Barrett red. "Reeve I'm sorry. Can we help?"


	6. What are we gonna do?

Reeve shook his head, but then. "Did Cloud ever tell any of you about the time of the hunt? I mean what he felt or noticed during that time. With Jenova still alive and active in him, must he felt something or am I wrong?" "Only after the temple. He said he could not trust himself, but for Aeris would he go on. It was as were he two people at once. Uhhh" Reeve looked at Barrett. "I know what you mean. Tifa do you know something else?" Tifa nodded. "Yes after the hunt told he me he feel her always. At first he thought it was his mother's voice he heard, but after the Temple knew he it was not. But then it was too late, only his willpower kept her at bay. Then after the life stream….." She looked at Reeve. "He said to me, even after Sephiroth could he still feel her once in a while. But after he came out of the water in the church, not anymore." Reeve looked at her. "But he attacked too and had a wing like the others!" Tifa nodded. "True! After the Stigma made he a joke. He said he missed Zack, but not that bitch! He was finally alone." "Can I ask a question?" Now turned Tifa and Reeve to Barrett. "Ask!" "Thanks Reeve. Did he ever get checked after the Stigma?" Reeve shook his head. "No he refused! Said he never wanted to see a lab from the inside again. Believe me, I tried, but you knew Cloud!" "Now I'm lost! Why is he then not in the life stream?" Barrett looked at Tifa. "Barrett I don't know! Some piece is still missing, but which? I wish Aeris could talk to us once more!" "Maybe even she did not know that! She warned us for them! What a mess!" sighted Reeve.

The door to the office opened and two man stepped in. "Tseng! You…..you look awful!" Tseng nodded, sat down next to Barrett and said yawning. "You would too after 36 hours without sleep. Jeremy you tell them, I'm too tired!" Jeremy nodded "I do the short story or I fall asleep. So far no difference, well not a big one at least! But I can't tell, is it because of the Mako or the life stream! I know you will hate me, but I need a sample from Cloud! Not today, we both need sleep, but after that we….Shit, there is no other way. I hate to do this, because of the risk. I'm sorry." "Risk? What Risk?" asked Barrett, Jeremy looked at him. "Jenova was quiet until ShinRa took her, extracted those cells and put her up in Niebelheim. I just need a piece of skin, but if he's …." "Don't say it! If there's no other way we need to do this. Reeve we call the other. We stay here too!" Reeve looked at Tifa and nodded. "I will. Jeremy not today and not tomorrow. I bring all of them here in two days!" Jeremy nodded. "And now go we to sleep!" The two men left the office again. "Shit and we're one short!" mumbled Barrett after the door closed, Reeve dialed. "Rude, Reno I sent you two Turks. You get rest; I need you in two days alert and ready to fight! Why? We need a sample from Cloud! So shut up and get rest!" Reeve hung up, looked at the two in front of him, then asked. "You call them or should I?"

"Reeve you should told us that earlier!" "Red, we don't know anything! Uhh not exact why Cloud's body is still here! That's what I meant." Cid nodded "We understand and now…." "Do we need a sample from Cloud! If he's only human….Maybe Aeris gave us a chance o say good bye to him, but if he's not…" Yuffie interrupted "Have we another Jenova here! God darned!" "Daughter, your mouth!" Lord Godo had come with Yuffie. The door to the office opened and three men stepped in, "Look who showed up on our doorstep!" said Tseng, Reeve stared at the third man. "Vincent! You suppose to be at the ho…" "I'm fine, well almost and I want to be here!" Tifa looked at him. "Who told you? I know we did not do that!" Vincent sat down in a chair. "I know! You guys wanted to keep it from me, but…." Vincent sighted. "She told me." "She?" came a chorus, Vincent nodded. "She! Aeris! No, I'm not nuts Barrett!" "Did she tell you anything else?" Vincent shook his head. "Only that I was needed here and that a danger was lurking! Then she disappeared again!" "I think we have our answer already! But we need to do this or we'll never know the truth!" said Jeremy, then turned to Tseng. "Ready for more work?" Tseng nodded, all of them went to the morgue.

"My god, he still looks the same." whispered Cid as they stood in front of Cloud, Jeremy nodded. "Yes the remains from Sephiroth did not change either. But that could be the Mako in them. And now please stand back!" Jeremy took a scalpel and stepped to the body. Then he cut a square from Cloud's arm and put in a glass dish he held. The other watched, as suddenly. "Guys?" Reeve answered. "What Jeremy?" "I read his old files, Tseng gave them to me. Cloud's eyes were blue gray before Hojo." Tifa nodded "Yes then they changed. Why?" "I know, the signs of SOLDIERS. Except for Sephiroth, Genesis or Angeal, but they were made different!" "Jeremy, what is that about?" "Jeremy turned to Reeve." I checked his eyes. Sorry but I was curious, they are amber now!" "Amber? Now what is that for a …" growled Red. "Does not matter. Rude, Reno watch outside. Jeremy in the lab. We need answers not more questions!" Reeve was angry and it showed. They all left, Red stayed with Reno and Rude in front of the morgue, the rest went with Jeremy to the lab.

"That does not make sense!" screamed Jeremy. "Nothing does!" he threw his notes against a wall. Tseng looked at him. "Jeremy calm down. What does not make sense?" The other watched the angry scientist. After six hours with no explanation had he exploded. "This sample! That makes no sense. He's human, has the cells, the Mako, but…." "But what Jeremy?" asked Vincent. "Moment I show you. I can't explain." Jeremy put a beam against a wall. "Look that is Sephiroth. You see those things?" he pointed to something, all nodded. "Those are the Jenova cells! The bluish hint is the Mako, the rest are the human calls. So and this is Cloud's sample." Another beam went up. "Huh? The Jenova cells and the Mako are the same!" said Yuffie. "But not the human cells!" said Jeremy. "They should be like Sephiroth's, but they're not!" Tifa stepped closer "They a different color and the shape is not exactly the same!" Jeremy nodded "And that makes no sense." "Jeremy! Take some blood from me! Cloud hit me and I did him. Maybe your cells mixed!" Jeremy stared at Vincent. "Oh we forgot! I do that!"

One hour later were three beams on the wall "Interesting! But Vincent, those are you human cells and they…" Look like Sephiroth's! What happened to Cloud?" Vincent stared at the rest of the gang. All of them shrugged. "We might never know! But I guess we can finally put him to rest. He is as he was before, a human and he's dead." Jeremy nodded. "Yes that I think you can do. He's not Jenova, then those human cells were gone. Actually his count is lower than Sephiroth's. So I think it is safe to do that!" Reeve turned to the gang. "It is late! Tomorrow after we all got some sleep, so we what we need to be done!" Tifa nodded. "Ok. Guys, who comes…..no we stay one more night here. Reeve can we?" Reeve nodded, three hours later was the WRO quiet.


	7. Where is he?

Ok! All against Sephiroth again? Boring, not me! I found a new twist. Have fun with it.

"God darned!" Vincent sat up straight. "We're stupid! He got out of the bed, dressed quickly and banged on the door next to his. A yawning Barrett opened the door. "Vincent. Wh…." "Aeris! She said danger is lurking! And when Cloud is not the danger, who's then?" Another door had opened, Tifa stood there and listened. Now she said. "Jenova! Those cells can regenerate. Cloud healed very quickly." Vincent turned. "Exactly! And who's here with those cells aside from Cloud?" "SEPHIROTH!" bellowed Barrett. "SHIT! Wake the other!" Then an alarm sounded. "That's Rude or Reno! Now what?" All the doors opened now, Vincent screamed "Get dressed, weapons ready. We have work to do!" A few minutes later were all ready and on the way to the lab.

"Holy shit!" Cid stopped in front of what was left from the door. "He's gone! But where too?" Tseng stared at the door, then said quick. "The morgue! I think he feels that Cloud is here too! That was why they sounded the alarm!" At that moment stumbled Rude around the corner. "No! He's gone too! But that is definitely not Cloud!""What?" yelled Barrett, now appeared Reno. "He's right! Since when can use a human fire without Materia? Oh and he lost his wing, but his eyes still glow!" "Where's Red?" asked Tifa. "He's following him! Cloud left the building, but where to, no idea!""That is nuts, Sephiroth or Jenova again, a…whatever after him or with him. Now what?" Cid stared in the round. Someone tipped Yuffie on the shoulder. With a "What?" did she turn, then "Uh guys?" Now all turned to her. "Who's that?" came the question from Tseng. "An Ancient!" whispered Tifa, Reeve nodded. "But what is he…" The Ancient handed Yuffie something and disappeared. Yuffie looked down at the roll of paper she had in her hand. "Let's see what that is! Then we go on the hunt for the two of them!" said Reeve and stepped in the lab.

They unrolled the paper roll on a table. "Look drawings! Like the one on that plate!" said Yuffie. All studied the drawings for a while, than Jeremy arrived. "What happened to my lab?" "Jeremy, shut up. They both woke up and are gone. And someone left us this!" Barrett pointed to the roll. Jeremy stepped closer and studied the roll too. "I don't know what that means!" complained Tifa; the rest shook their heads too. "We need to follow them!" hissed Cid. "Cid, do you where they are?" asked Tseng. "No, but…." "We neither and Red has not called yet. We can't call him, they might hear th…." "Was anyone from you guys in this Temple ShinRa talked about?" All turned to Jeremy. "Aeris, Cloud and me. We three went in to get that black Materia!" said Tifa. "Oh and Cloud was there before the Weapon rose. One of the Ancient gave him a plate. Why?" Jeremy still looked at the paper. "I'm not 100% sure, but this…." He trailed off, went around the table and studied the paper again. "Jeremy!" Jeremy looked at Reeve. "Oh sorry! Tifa your arm! I need blood!"

A few minutes later watched all of them a beam on the wall. "Hah! I knew it! Cid, the Sierra? Is she ready to go?" Cid stared at Jeremy. "Yes why?" "Jeremy!" now raised Reeve his voice. "One second! Cid take one and fly to the Temple. You might find something there! GO!" Cid stared at him, grabbed the person next to him by the hand and pulled her out the door. Now turned Jeremy to the others. "This is a scientific paper. A paper how to clone a being! Look at Tifa's sample!" Vincent looked at the wall. "What? No Jenova cells or Mako, just human cells!" Jeremy chuckled "Yes and Cloud's should looked the same! At least the human cells. If Tifa's cells were not changed by the Temple, should his not be either!" "What are you saying? That that Cloud in the morgue was…" "Not Cloud, but a clone from him. Well, since this came from the Ancient would I say they used one of them to do this." Tseng stared at Jeremy. "Jeremy, that's …" "He's right! Aeris told us those Ancient had powers and knowledge not even the Cetra had! Cloud, uhh that body from the morgue used fire!" Tseng looked at Tifa. "Never mind that now. Is he helping us or wants he to kill us too?" asked Barrett. "Sephiroth is hunting the one who defeated him, but the clone is a mix between human, Jenova and those Ancient, with those powers. What he's up too, no idea!" Reeve dialed already. "CID! Use the rocket drive. They might be on their way too. And they look for Cloud. THE REAL CLOUD!"

Cid and Yuffie stared at the phone. "The real Cloud? What does Reeve meant by that? Hey!" Yuffie stumbled back as Cid turned the rocket drive on. "Don't know, but I guess we look for another Cloud. God darned, how many are there?" "Well, if they're right, two! But Cid how do they get there? Cloud did not know how to fly, we know that. But Sephiroth, do we know?" Cid looked now out the window. "Hell am damnation, you're right. Call Reeve!" Reeve's phone rang; he picked it up and listened. "Ok! You keep going!" He looked at the other "They remembered something. Cloud can't fly, so that clone has to stay here or go by other vehicle. Sephiroth….." "Knows how to fly! The helicopters!" Tseng stormed out the lab, followed by Rude. Then Tifa's phone rang, she picked up. "Red! Wh….Ok….No! Damned! Listen, that's not Cloud, but a clone! Come back or where are you? Don't do anything, bye" she looked up. "He's somewhere in Midgar! Red lost him at the hole!" "Shit! There we can look forever with all that rubble." "Reno! But you're right. Let's wait until Cid calls again."


	8. THe hunt

A few moments later returned Tseng. "One helicopter is missing!" "So Sephiroth is on his way. I guess they don't work together." Barrett shook his head. "No they both want to be the only one! Thank god!" Now all stared at Barrett. "What? Even Cloud had a hard time against two Sephiroth's at the same time!" Tifa nodded "Yes but two fights? That's no piece of cake either." "Oh Spiky can handle that, I know!" now looked all at Reno, who stared back. "Come on guys, he beat Behamouth and then Kadaj, uhh Sephiroth. I believe in him!" Tifa chuckled. "If we tell him that, are you in Healing, Reno. He will make sure that you are not insane!"

"Yuffie, look for a parachute. I can't land at the Temple, the trees!" Yuffie nodded and a few minutes later stood at the hangar doors. Then came Cid's voice. "Yuffie, we're almost there. Ready? I land as close as I can and come then to you!" The Sierra slowed down, then Cid again. "Jump! And good luck!" Yuffie jumped and pulled the line. She was barely above the trees, Cid turned and flew off. A few minutes later stood Yuffie before the hole and looked around. "So and now where too?" she thought, then remembered something. "We came from the north the last time, but there." She turned to her left "We never were." Yuffie started to walk, her phone rang. "Cid! I'm on the east side of the hole. Meet me there or at least try!" "Ok Yuffie, see you soon. I hope!"

One hour later stood Yuffie in front of a building in the middle of the jungle. She pulled her phone out. "Cid! About a mile to the northeast. A building! Where are you? Hey! Watch your mouth!" "Sorry girl! But I heard a helicopter. Either is it Tseng or Rude…." "Or Sephiroth. I'll go in!" "Do that I'm coming too!" Yuffie stepped in the building. "Oh beautiful!" she thought. In the shine of a few torches could she see reliefs on the walls. "That's ancient! I think we're right here." Yuffie followed the hallway to a room. More drawings but no one there, then she saw something. "Cid! Someone was here! But not anymore. I found bones, fresh ones. Someone hunted here. Cid? CID!" now Yuffie started to run, the noises out of her phone did not sound too good.

Half an hour later stopped Yuffie and stared at a tree. "Took you long enough! Get me down!" With a grin looked Yuffie for the rope to let Cid down. "Here it is! Oops!" Cid landed on the ground. "A god darned trap. Thank god no knives or arrows or I…." Cid stopped and looked at something behind Yuffie. "Please say Cloud or an animal!" whispered she. "You wish, but that wish does not come true." said a voice, a voice Yuffie had heard only in her nightmares for the last few years. She closed her eyes.

At the WRO waited the others. "Jeremy?" Jeremy turned to Tifa. "What?" "I know it sounds stupid, but how come that clone was first good, then went into the life stream and now seems to be like Sephiroth. And Aeris did not notice a difference?" Jeremy looked back at the paper. "Tifa! I don't know. Hojo manage to make clones who took only a few years to grow fully, but Cloud was only gone for a few hours. I wish I could talk to one of those Ancient. They must took his personality too, but how?" He shrugged, Barrett nodded. "Yes that clone did the same what Cloud had done! Only after he did evil, did his eyes change. I guess that was the end of Cloud's personality." Red had arrived in the meantime again, now he said. "True, the Ancient were only ghosts. They could not fight, but they might know something…." Red stopped, than asked. "But from where came the DNA to make that clone?" Vincent raised his head. "That means…At least one must be still alive from them. Oh gosh and Sephiroth is on his way! Call Cid, Reeve!"

Yuffie's eyes snapped open as she heard a metallic noise. With a jump turned she. A sword had intercepted Sephiroth's blade. "Cid! Who's that?" Yuffie stared at the person sho held the sword. "Don't know. Let's help her!" Yuffie drew her conformer and stepped next to Cid. Sephiroth noticed that, took another swing at the person and disappeared. "Hey come back here you chicken!" yelled Yuffie. "Leave him! He can't get away!" Now Yuffie and Cid looked at the speaker. "Ok! But who are you and where is Spiky?" Cid's phone rang, but he ignored that. "I'm Irani. Call me one of the children of the Ancient. Explanations later. And who is Spiky? Oh you mean him! He left two days ago!" "Darned where is he now?"

"He does not answer! Now what happened?" Before anyone could answer, rang Barrett's phone, he picked up. "Barr….." then he listened for a moment. "Who are you? Don't call me a numbwitt! No I don't know who…" For a moment was silence, then screamed Barrett. "Where the hell are you? Cid and Yuffie are at the Temple. Together with Seph…..HEY!" Barrett stared at his phone. "Hung up. He just hung up on me!" the other looked at him. "Wh…." He looked up, grinned broadly and said. "Spiky! He is on his way! With help!"


	9. Midgar

"Left? But to where and why?" The woman answered. "We felt that the one was still here and told him. He was already upset about what we done, than he told us his story and what could happen. So a few of us went with him." "Us? You mean there are more of you?" whispered Yuffie. "Not many. We are a dying race, but we knew that this day would come! And we kept watch. As he came and one of the Ancient appeared…We knew what we had to do! They told us." "Hello! But where is he?" The woman now turned to Cid. ""To defeat the other! Sephiroth as you called him is human. But the other has the powers of the Ancient too. So a few of us left with him to help!" "How? I mean how did they…" With a ship, they must be there shortly. Go, we take care of the one here. Help him!" "Yuffie come, we n….darned phone!" Cid started to run towards his airship and pulled the phone out. "Reeve! Yeah we know. We're on our way. Have everyone ready!"

"Help? Who's with him?" Barrett looked at Tifa. "He did not say. But he said they're already in Kalm. And then he hung up." "Cid is on his way back and he knows too. How?" Reeve looked at all of them. "To many questions, we need to wait for the ans…." Vincent stopped as his phone rang. "Vin…Huh? Oh in Midgar! You….Damned!" he looked up. "Can I kick Cloud in the ass? He nerves!" "Hung up on you too?" grinned Barrett, Vincent nodded. "Yes he wanted to know where the other is, then hung up." "Then we need to go there. I guess they don't come to us first. We need a helicopter, no two." said Tseng, then turned to Jeremy. "You and Godo stay put. Now is it our turn." Jeremy nodded. "I can't fight, so I better stay here!" The group left the office.

"I hate phones! Cid h….Ok! We come!" Cid hung up, looked at Yuffie and said. "Change of plan. Midgar not Edge! Cloud and the other are on their way to there!" "Fine, let's get…Hey! Cloud? How you know that?" Chuckling said Cid. "He called them and knows now there the other is. And when he survives is he in trouble. I guess he pissed Barrett and Vincent off!" Groaning said Yuffie." Cloud never changes! He's still a pain in the ass!"

At the WOR had Tifa one more question. "But how do they get here. I mean Fenrir got destroyed in Costa del Sol. And…" "Tifa! How do we suppose to know that, but they were in Kalm and there are vehicles." growled Barrett. "Those poor helpers." mumbled Reno, as he noticed the faces of the others said he."I mean, I know how Cloud drives if he needs to get somewhere fast. They will hate him." They arrived at the helicopters and soon were they on their way to Midgar.

"Cid! Look over there!" Yuffie pointed. "What timing! The other. I land next to them!" The group emerging now from the helicopter watched the airship land. "Reeve is he…." "We don't know jet." Interrupted Reeve Cid. "We might have to w….." "They're already down there. GO!" interrupted a voice. All turned to the speaker. "Who are you?" asked Reno the boy in front of him. "Billy?" asked Tifa, the boy nodded. "They came, got the Chocobos and from Kalm did we drive here! And me they told to tell you, they're hunting him. And…..oh yes, he can mimic, whatever that means so watch out!" "What does that mean?" Reeve looked at the rest of the group. "I think it means, that if needed he will act and look like Cloud again. Damned do we have to kill both?" Vincent looked at Barrett. "If needed? I would say yes!" "Vincent!" came the scream from Tifa. "Tifa! An evil Cloud with the powers of Jenova and the Ancient! I think we would not survive that! We have no choice!" "Can we step over that bridge when we there? For right now let's go!" said Tseng and started the descent.

"This is crazy, we can search here for month." said Cid after four hours, Red nodded. "True, we have to split up or….." "No way! To dangerous, but guys. Think! That clone has Cloud's memories, where you think he is?" First looked Tifa at Reeve, then turned. "If he knows Cloud will come to kill him, is he there!" she pointed to a high building "Why there?" asked Reno. "There fought Cloud the last time with Sephiroth. The ShinRa Headquarter!" said Yuffie. "I hope, this time it ends different." whispered Tifa.

"Over there!" Cid pointed to something, they went closer. "Who's that?" asked Tseng. "He looks like Irani. Oh he's one of them! He must got him!" Reno knelt down next to the man. "Shit! He's dead! I guess they found him. WHOA!" Reno jumped out of the way of a few pieces of rubble that landed next to him. All looked up. "They're up there. And the fight has begun!" said Barrett, Vincent nodded. "And there are now 69 stories to search! Let's get busy!" "Are you insane, we can't go in there! That building is unsafe!" "Reno! Cloud is in there! Those helpers are in there! The evil one is in there! And I pull you on your ears behind me in there! We need to find that clone. So shut up!" the last sentence screamed Rude. Tifa giggled. "Rude! We never knew…But you're right. Reno, if I hold your hand are you coming then?" Reno still stared at Rude, changed color to red and said. "NO! I'm coming and just to show him that I have no fear!" Reno left for the building, turned and said. "What? You're coming?" Rude sighted "I knew that worked!" then followed Reno. The other came too, Yuffie still chuckling.

On their way up did they found destroyed walls, fires and after a long way up another body. "Darned two of them are dead. Let's hope…." "Cover!" screamed Red and pushed Tseng out the way. A ball of flames went past them. "There he is!" hissed Yuffie and started to where the flames had come from. A hand grabbed her, pulled her behind a wall and someone hissed. "Are you crazy? They…...Oops!" the man jumped with Yuffie still on his hand through a hole in the wall. Then the wall collapsed. Now looked Yuffie at the man in front of her. "You're one of them, where's Cloud?" "By him!" said the man. "Alone?" The man shook his head. "No, he's with him!" "HE?" "The last of the Ancient. Only he has the powers too. We don't, we're human like you. We only can fight!" Now noticed Yuffie the sword in the man's hand. "Good enough! Let's get back to the other. We're all here!" then Yuffie noticed the collapsed wall. "Shit we nee…."

Together with part of the ceiling landed two men locked in combat in front of them. "Uh oh, I guess we found them, sorry they found us!" Yuffie looked at the two men, who fought with their swords against each other. "Shit, who's Cloud?" the man next to her whispered "He's…..Oh god. I don't know!" Yuffie pulled her phone out. "Guys. I'm next to you and we have a huge problem!" Now the two men went around a corner. "The Ancient where is he?" said the man, then the wall exploded behind Yuffie and the man. "Where are they`?" hissed Tifa. "That way, but someone is missing! The Ancient, he's…" All stared now at a huge flame that shot around the corner."Oh god! He….God darned how is Cloud suppose to do that?" Red turned to the man. "The Ancient! He can take the powers from him, but where is he?" Red turned, looked at the hole in the ceiling, jumped up and disappeared. Then came his voice. "He's here, but hurt. I stay with him. Bring those two back here. Dead or alive! Move!"


	10. The last fight!

Ok in the meantime will hate me a few people, but don't give up hope jet. I'm not that evil or am I? Hmm let's see….

Now followed the group the signs of the fight. "Barrett we're at the labs soon. And then is only the roof left. We must get them inside the building." Barrett nodded "I know Vincent. Outside do we have no….Hey!" Someone pushed Barrett out the way, kicked Vincent in the stomach and grabbed Tifa. "Tell him to meet me on the roof! Or she dies!" Tseng stared at the Cloud in front of them. "But we don't know…." "I don't care! Tell him!" Cloud disappeared with Tifa. "I guess that was…HI Cloud!" said Reeve to the other man who showed up now. "He told us to tell you….." "I heard him! Stay back, is my fight now!" Now disappeared the other Cloud too. "And that I assume was our Cloud!" Vincent got back up, Yuffie nodded. "And no difference, not even the eyes!" "Hell and damnation, he will kill him with those powers." "Cid we know that! Let's go!" the group followed the two man quietly.

Tifa fought with the man behind her. "Let me go you piece of shit! I kill you! Leave him alone!" First said the man nothing, but then "Why should I? He has no right to live!" "And you neither! Leave him…." "I can't or…" The man stopped, Tifa noticed the second man on the roof. "Cloud! Don't …" Now the man behind her put a hand over her mouth. "Shut up! I kn….." now he yelled to the other. "I knew you would come. Let's finish this!" Tifa's eyes widened as the man nodded, stepped closer and said. "Let her go! Just you and me!" A whisper sounded in Tifa's ear, then the man threw her aside. Helpless watched Tia as the second man attacked. Then she hit the roof, it collapsed beneath her and she fell through it. An arm caught her. Soon a man jumped down. "Tifa is dea…" "Kill him! He's the clone! He just killed Cloud!" Two minutes later was the fight over.

Much later were all at the base of the building, even the Ancient one. He had told them to burn the body of the clone, that would be the end of him. "Why did you made him and why did you give him those powers?" asked Red. "I watched Cloud after he was at the Temple. I hated to scarify a human, that's why I needed an exact copy of him, with his personality and his feelings. I mixed our genes to archive that. Only to late notice I that he had those powers too, but then he got already killed! I'm sorry!" "But why did Cloud do that? I mean took you Tifa?" asked Cid. "The promise he gave, he reminded me before he let me go and I knew he liked me! But so did the clone, they were exactly the same, with the exception of those powers. The clone had to come to rescue me too. And then he made a mistake, he attacked with fire, I saw that and I knew who was who. And I guess he thought I was dead too, he could not see that I fell through the roof, Cloud stood in front of me!" "Oh god, a mistake killed Cloud?" Vincent looked at Barrett. "Yes one little mistake, but it saved us and our planet! Cloud sat the trap and he….." Vincent stopped and looked at something.

"Aeris?" All turned. "Ancient, why did you not tell me this?" "I could not, if I had you had not sended him back changed. But only those five had the powers to destroy the Weapon. I'm sorry Aeris." Aeris nodded. "I understand! And you…." "I will die soon and join my brothers and sisters. I stayed alive only for this. Our children might survive, but not we. Like the Cetra, we must go back to the planet. Again nodded Aeris. "I forgive you." She looked at the other. "Now I'm alone! Good bye!" she disappeared. "What does she mean by this? Cloud is with her! This time his body…." Tifa interrupted. "She…Guys, she's sending him back again!" "The church?" asked Rude, Yuffie nodded "The church! I guess Cloud has nine lives!" The young man looked at Yuffie. "What are you mean?" "Come we explain on the way. Is not that far!" "I stay here with the Ancient" Red looked at his friends, who nodded.

The rest of the group walked in the church as a voice came. "Got lost? Took you long enough to get here!" Barrett looked at Vincent "You or me?" With a giggle said Yuffie. "Cloud! You better run! Or Aeris has more work to do"


End file.
